


Safety

by Spottedlilly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Spoilers, Titan Shifters, Titan Shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spottedlilly/pseuds/Spottedlilly
Summary: One day Amanda White gets telaported to the world of the walls, she decides to change a few things and save a few lifes





	1. I don't know who I am anymore

**Author's Note:**

> The major character death is cannon,

when I awoke it took me a few minutes to realize that something was off, "this isn't my bed" I thought out loud, I was in a destroyed town, too my left there was a wall.... wait a wall?, I Looked around suddenly recognizing the ruins...

Amanda (me):"im in Shiganshina.. but how, I must be dreaming...", I heard the sound of horses approaching,

???:"I hope we find an abnorm- wait is that a kid...." Said a familiar voice,

???'"you say that every time we go outside the walls Hange, what do you mean by a kid" 

I knew theses voices, I must be going crazy  
Hange:" there's a kid right there look!!!!" 

Levi: "everyone here is dead, the wall fell Hange no one survived"

Hange:"someone obviously did"

???:"stop arguing you to,Levi's right there's no way anyone could have survived, especially not a kid"

Hange:" then how is there a kid here"

Levi:"Hange there is no kid"

Hange:"YES THERE IS"

Hange's yelling startled me, I flinched a bit, my hand touched a large rock and it crumbled, but I didn't even put any pressure on it

Hange:"there is totally a kid, SEE" they point at me

Levi:"there really is a kid" he rides up to me "what are you doing here"

Amanda:"i.....I uhh don't know" 

Commander erwin rides up and dismounts  
Erwin:"what's your name" 

Amanda:"Amanda... Amanda White" I am so confused what the heck is going on

Levi:"did you live here"

I shake my head

Hange:"I TOLD YOU THERE WAS A KID"

Hange yelling startled me again I backed up, I leaned against a large rock, but when I touched it it turned to dust,I also realized that my right eye was blurry and dim

Levi:"stop yelling, your scarring the poor kid"

Hange sees the rock turn to dust  
"How did you do that" they look very excited,"like you care Levi"

Amanda:"I don't know" I am annoyed, rubbing my eye  
"ughh why can't I see"

Erwin:"you can't see?"

Amanda:"no I can... sort of, only out of one eye"

Hange hands me a rock " here try this one"

I hold the rock, nothing happens

Hange:"aww try this one" they pick up a stone from near the wall

I grab it and it turns to dust

Hange:"hmm maybe it only works on certain rocks"

Levi:"I think that was a piece of the wall" he's frowning, hard to read but I think he's shocked?

Erwin:"are you sure Levi" he looks worried

Levi:"I wouldn't have mentioned it if I wasn't"

I am scared now, but not showing it  
"Does that mean I can destroy the walls"

Erwin:"we can't be certain but I think so"

Hange:"this could be dangerous"

Levi:"we should take her with us, train her and have her join the cadet corps when she's old enough, she could keep an eye on the idiots that want to join the scouts, make sure they don't change their minds or die before they get the chance to join"

Erwin:"that is a good idea, but we can't force her to do anything, all we need to do is keep an eye on her"

Amanda:"I like Levi's idea" if I join the cadets I can keep an eye on Mikasa, Ymir and Histora, make sure they don't die 

Hange:"it's decided then your coming with us".

Little did I know my decision would make this story a lot different form the cannon, because there are lots of characters that I don't want to die 😂😂😂


	2. The cannon finally starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda has trained with the scouts for two years now it is finally time for her to join the cadets

It has been two years since that day the scouts found me, I have grown a few inches still shorter than Levi though, I cut my Hair and I now wear an eyepatch on my left eye, because if I don't it cancels out my other eye, I thought I should explain that but rereading it just seems dumb

I am now standing with the other cadets in the training field watching Sasha get yelled at for eating a potato, trying not to laugh

Commandant Sadies walks up to me next "what do you call yourself"

Amanda:"Amanda White, sir" I say politely

Commandant:"From?"

Amanda:"I don't know sir"

Everyone is looking at my now... great

The Commandant looks at me for a minute"your the kid Erwin found in Wall Maria two years ago"

Amanda:"Yes sir" great now everyone knows I got trained by the scouts

Commandant:" let me guess, you plan on joining the scouts when you graduate?"

Amanda:"yes sir, I do"

The Commandant walks away"dismissed, go to lunch and then come back here"

All of the cadets leave to go to lunch

I walk in and sit alone, Histr- I mean Christa walks up and sits across from me,Ymir follows and sits next to her

Christa:"hi im Christa what are your names"

Ymir:"I am Ymir"

Amanda:"my name is Amanda it's nice to meet you*

Christa:"is what the Commandant said true did the scouts really find you in wall Maria"

Amanda:"yes it is"

Eren walks up "did the scouts train you?"

Amanda:"yes"

Eren:"that's so cool" 

Amanda:"whatever"

Mikasa pulls Eren away "you need to eat"

Ymir, Christa and I talk during lunch by that I mean Christa talks while Ymir and I sit there listening saying a few words here and there.  
After lunch, training and dinner I pull Ymir away from everyone else

Amanda:"we need to talk"

Ymir:"about?"

Amanda:"more than one thing but I'll start with the most important one first,I know who you are, what you can do"

Ymir:"oh really and what exactly would that be then"

Amanda:"you can turn into a Titan"

Ymir pushes me against the wall "how do know that"

Amanda:"because, I can too"

Ymir let's me go "what else did you want to talk about"

Amanda:"Christa, she's a noble, she was sent here for some reason and you like her"

Ymir:"so what if I do"

Amanda:"I will help you protect her"

Ymir:"why?"

Amanda:"because I totally ship you two" I smile ,glad I got her off the subject of Titan shifting

Ymir:"you what?"

Amanda:"ohh uhh I think you two are cute together"

Ymir:"oh ok"

Amanda:"good night I will see you tomorrow"

Ymir:"see you later" she walks off to find Christa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope someone actually reads my story

**Author's Note:**

> There is only one original character, Amanda the same age as all the other cadets


End file.
